1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to containers for holding cosmetic products. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to containers for holding cosmetic products such as lipstick.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic containers such as lipstick cases typically consist of a base and a cap encasing a lipstick tube or cartridge. If a user desires to determine the color of the lipstick, the user is typically required to remove the cap from the cartridge and base and visually inspect the color of the lipstick. In some instances, the lipstick may be recessed or retracted in a cartridge so that visual inspection is not easily accomplished simply by removing the cap. For example, if a significant portion of the lipstick has been removed during previous applications, merely removing the cap may not provide adequate visual access to the lipstick for an accurate color determination. While the lipstick may be visible with the cap removed, the lipstick may be retracted in the cartridge to such a degree that there is insufficient light inside the cartridge to determine the lipstick color. In such cases, it may be necessary to manipulate the cartridge (typically by rotating a portion of the cartridge) to extend the lipstick from the cartridge.
Removing the cap and manipulating the cartridge to extend the lipstick is a relatively time-consuming task, especially if the process must be repeated for several cases in order to locate the desired lipstick color. In addition, removing the cap and extending the lipstick may unnecessarily expose the lipstick to the outside environment if the user determines that the lipstick is not the desired color. Such unnecessary exposure may have negative effects on the lipstick, including creating hygienic issues due to possible contamination of the lipstick (for example if the lipstick is dropped or comes into contact with a foreign particle while exposed). Repeated exposure of the lipstick may also lead to drying out the lipstick.
In certain instances, it may be desirable for a user to replace the lipstick cartridge within a specific case. For example, when the lipstick has been consumed or when the user desires to change lipstick colors, a user may wish to change lipstick cartridges within a specific case. This is particularly likely when the lipstick case is a decorative item rather than a disposable good. In such an instance, it would be desirable to provide an external visual indication of the color of the lipstick cartridge that is being replaced in the lipstick case.
Certain existing lipstick cases may provide a visual indication of the color of the lipstick contained within the case. However, these visual indicators are often adhesive labels that can be inadvertently removed from the lipstick case. In addition, other existing refillable lipstick cases do not have visual color indicators are interchangeable, so that a user cannot retain the existing case and replace the lipstick and the color indicator with a different color.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cosmetic container that overcomes the deficiencies noted in prior apparatuses and methods.